Da Água pro Vinho
by Lala Chase
Summary: Elliot Stabler, da adolescência à vida adulta, do esplendor ao fiasco. Será que sua vida voltará a ser de glórias? Será que um grande amor poderá mudar sua vida?
1. Introdução

Web: Da Água pro Vinho

**Web: Da Água pro Vinho**

**Título:** Da Água pro Vinho

**Autora:** Lalá

**Categoria:** Desastre. (zuera) Quem sabe romance?!

**Classificação:** Classificação Livre, podendo surgir algo a mais no decorrer da web e se minha imaginação permitir;

**Resumo: **Uma vida de glórias, esplendor, vitórias e conquistas. Porém, nem tudo é mil maravilhas nessa vida. Uma brincadeira, uma aposta, uma única noite e o desmoronamento de toda uma vida na frente de seus próprios olhos. Será que certas coisas seriam possíveis evitar?

**Cronologia:** A história se desenvolve com o crescimento, embora que forçado de um adolescente.

**Músicas: **Não me comprometo a postar músicas, afinal meu gosto musical nem todas aqui curtem também. Prometo que se alguma música surgir no decorrer da web serei imparcial, não deixando meu gosto subir à cabeça o que é muito difícil.

**Observações:**

1 – Esta é a segunda fic que escrevo na minha vida, a primeira foi de House. Ainda não sei se estou preparada para tal criação, caso não agrade eu paro ela por aí mesmo. Mas, por favor, tenham paciência comigo, e críticas serão muito bem-vindas.

2 – As meninas me pediram e me perguntaram tantas vezes quando que eu faria uma web, e aqui está.

3 – Essa fic é em homenagem a todas as girls da comunidade de FIC'S de SVU no Orkut. Amo vocês demais.


	2. Capítulo 1: A Glória

Capítulo 1 – A Glória

**Capítulo 1 – A Glória**

**New York City, Campo do Colégio Católico**

**17 de Novembro de 1982**

**Final do Campeonato Estadual de Futebol**

- Aos 43 minutos do segundo tempo o atacante do NY School chuta a gol. E é bola na traAaAaAaveEeEeEe!!

- O que é isso gente? Que final de campeonato emocionante, tudo 0x0 na competição. Mas o que é isso? Bob o centro-avante do Colégio Católico acelera no contra-ataque, dribla um, dois, enfim o terceiro homem fica para trás. E passa para seu companheiro Teddy. Teddy avança pelo meio de campo, passa por um, por dois e passa a bola para o artilheiro da competição.

- Isso mesmo gente, ele, o jovem Elliot Stabler está com a bola nos pés. Será que veremos um gol no minuto final do jogo?

- Ell dribla um e chuta. GOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL!!

- Fim de jogo. O Colégio Católico é o campeão dos jogos de 1982!! Parabéns rapazes.

Enfim, final do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio chegando, formatura se aproximando, responsabilidades cada vez mais próximas, faculdade a cada dia mais perto. Bom, isso tudo poderia assustar qualquer adolescente, mas não a Elliot Stabler.

Elliot Stabler, um rapaz de 17 anos, membro dos populares da escola, arrancava suspiros de todas as garotas por sua beleza ímpar. Moreno, 1,80 m de altura, olhos azuis, corpo malhado, capitão do time de futebol da escola, enfim, o rapaz que todos gostariam de ter por perto.

Excelente aluno, filho exemplar, tendo estudado a vida inteira em colégios católicos, Ell era o bom rapaz, com princípios éticos, religiosos e morais, os quais seguiam a risca. Todos os domingos, Elliot e seus pais iam à Igreja agradecer a Deus pela bela vida que levavam.

A vida de Elliot Stabler parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas, algo muito perto da perfeição. Jovem, bonito, desejado, filho de família bem-sucedida, seu time da escola acabara de ganhar o campeonato estadual, Ell se tornara o artilheiro estadual, vários olheiros em cima de cada passo seu, em nome das universidades, rapaz caseiro, amigo fiel, muito religioso.

Elliot desde criança estudava muito, pois tinha um sonho que nunca deixou de pensar em realizá-lo. Assim como seu pai, Ell queria entrar para Harvard e cursar Direito, curso que dizia ser o mais próximo de conseguir desempenhar toda a ideologia formada por seus princípios.

Agora, com a arquibancada lotada, todos o aplaudindo e ovacionando por ter sido não só o homem do jogo, mas o melhor jogador de todo o estado de New York, seu sonho parecia estar mais perto de se realizar.

Antes do jogo começar, o técnico do Colégio Católico havia informado a todos seus atletas que no meio dos torcedores havia dezenas de olheiros de todas as partes do país, dentre eles, o olheiro de Harvard.

Elliot jogou mais do que nunca em toda a sua vida, esse deveria ser seu cartão de entrada para uma universidade. E agora, vendo que o seu papel foi cumprido e de uma forma bem-feita, seu peito se enchia a cada segundo mais de felicidade.

Futebol era uma das paixões do jovem rapaz. Junto com seus dois melhores amigos, Bob e Teddy, Ell se sentia completo quando pisava no campo. Em tudo que faziam os três estavam juntos, e compartilhavam os grandes momentos de suas vidas nesta amizade.

Em questão de segundos, ele estava sendo levantado por seus colegas de time, em sinal de comemoração pela vitória e pelo desempenho dele no campeonato.

Parecia que tudo ia a mil maravilhas, e todos os sonhos do jovem Elliot Stabler se realizando.

Será que a vida de alguém poderia ser tão perfeita assim?

** by Larissa Pimentel**

**x L x a x l x á x**

**N/A: **Espero que gostem desta fic. Este primeiro capítulo foi só pra dar uma breve introdução na história. O próximo capítulo eh imenso.

**Agradecimentos:**

Este capítulo eu dedico a **Thais **(minha priminha EO)...more a parte do futebol eu fiz pensando em ti: a minha Comentarista-profissional-de-futebol preferidaaaa!!

Espero que curtam esta fic...ela é um xodó pra mim...primeira fic que faço da série que mais amo: **Law & Order: Special Victims Unit**.

Bjus

Lalá


End file.
